


Home Where the Warmth Is

by RocketRabbits



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anyway its cute read it, Bc that headcanon matters A Lot to me, Gen, Idk its just a rewrite of the opening where victor and gloria are siblings, Short n cute ig?, This is really just gloria talking to leon tho idk, Ties into a longer trainshipping-ish fic but barely, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Leon comes home bearing starters. Gloria isn't as excited as Hop and Victor are.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Home Where the Warmth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i love sword/shield 
> 
> I picked grookey but i needed a scorbunny w this name desperately
> 
> Anyway what if there was a kid in a pokemon franchise that wasn't obsessed with them? Shock, awe, horror

Leon comes home in his grand way, summoning his little brother and the siblings from up the path. They all come running- Victor because he follows Hop everywhere, Gloria because she has to watch out for Victor, Hop because he wouldn't miss his brother for the world.

"Now!" Leon says, three pokemon running loose around the yard, "I want you all to start with something proper, something that can really do you well in the challenge. No, Hop, wooloo won't be the best competitively. Don't pout."

Gloria scoops Scorbunny up without hesitation, and it bounces on its heels while they wait. "I'm not doing the gym challenge," she tells Leon, watching Hop watching Victor deliberate. "Scorbunny's gonna help mum and I at home for a while."

"But you will, won't you?" Leon asks. Conversation stops, for a moment, while they both listen to Hop knock on Victor for taking too long to choose. "Do the gym challenge?"

"Maybe one day."

"Let me know when you do," Leon says. "Hop wants me to endorse the three of you. They'll need to prove themselves. You will, too."

Victor comes away, in the end, cradling grookey in his arms, while sobble patters anxiously across Hop's shoulders. Hop insists they battle there and then, vying already for Leon's endorsement. When Hop loses, he says it's only because Victor's dying no to be stuck in a house where his sister has type advantage. 

They get their endorsements, anyway. 

Victor and Hop trudge out through the fields the wooloo occupy during the day, Hop hooting and Victor's grookey clanging its stick against any surface that reverberates. Gloria hangs back with Leon, both content to watch scorbunny burn through the dead grass in the yard.

"S'pose you don't have to go for the challenge," Leon says abruptly. "Stiff competition, anyway. Wouldn't want to have to compete against my brother."

"Yer gonna 'ave to anyway," Gloria starts, but Leon's sharp and dramatic "hush!" drowns it out into giggles. 

"Nothing wrong with being a professor."

"Who says I wanna be a crummy old professor? There's a gym out in the wheat fields, maybe I'll just tend wheat! It's not all Pokémon forever. Least I hope not." Scorbunny stops where it is to look back at her, hopping foot to foot while it waits for something.

"Not you, silly old rabbit," Gloria says, waving her hand in its direction. "I should go home before mum loses it. 'F you see Victor before I do, send him home, yeah? I won't be the one to tell her we're both bringing new animals in." She stands from the picnic table bent at the knees and claps her hands against them. "Scorbunny!" she says, and it bounds into her arms. "Leon, what d'you reckon's a good name for a scorbunny?" 

"The choice is yours. It's a very important decision!"

Gloria rolls her eyes. "What a help you are. I can't well never name him, Leon. Anyway, thank you. See you tomorrow."

She stops in to say goodbye to Hop's mother and thank her for the meal they'd shared, and on her way back up the dirt path, she hears Hop shout something out in the field, and the perfect name hits her. Half of her considers trudging through the wheat to find her brother and their friend and tell them immediately, but the grain looks terribly dry, now, and if Hop is yelling, Victor answered something he said. Best, maybe, to leave it.

They're less than pleased the next morning.

"Gloria! You can't just name it Curry."


End file.
